My Aurora
by ShadowTeir
Summary: Had to get it out of my head, T to be safe, i tell Rose a story of the love i lost and how i had been cold why i dont love companions any more, she way My Aurora, cant say any more or i give away to much, read it and see, this focuses on 9 but 10 is telling the story and is the end character not a slash. 9/10/OC dont like dont read, love you all, this is a one shot, enjoy. XXX


Okay guys i have had an idea and had to write it down it's bugging me so here it is My Aurora

Doctor's P.O.V

I know people think I m oblivious to Rose's affections but I m not, and i have to tell her straight, she had tried to kiss me...

So now I m in a room i hadn't been in, in years, the reason i don t fall in love with companions, in my lap i have a photo of a girl with TARDIS blue eye's long golden hair with dark blue streaks, we met while i had just regenerated, into my ninth, she wasn't put off by my cold uncaring mask...

"Rose, this, this has got to stop..." i say with a sigh, she looks at me like a child

"But why it's not like your with someone and your alone, why can t you just accept me?" she asks,

"I m may not be with someone, as you put it but, i was and, i still care for her Rose, i can t let her go, she-" she cut me off

"But you re not with her now why can t you move on?" she demands, humans never get it... as my ninth would say stupid apes

"Rose. Enough is enough alright, I m going to tell you about her and then you will see why?" i wanted to snap at her but she had a point most people move on, i just can t, i sigh, "See this girl here?" i point to the blonde girl, she nods "She is- was called Aurora Amanda Smith, we... met just after i had regenerated into my ninth self, i had just come from the time war... she turned up in the TARDIS about an hour after, she just walked in, didn't even gape at the inside, i didn't know it then but she- she was made for me Rose..." i became distant, as i remembered,

*Flashback*

My fault all my fault, i killed them, everyone, children how many screamed as the fire came to their house and i left them trapped in a time lock...

The door to the TARDIS opened and a human came in, she looked around and i expected her to gape like the other humans did, but she just looked and walked to the console

"OI! What do you think you re doing?!" i ask, she looks at me and i see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes, TARDIS blue i think to myself

"I'm looking, she's beautiful..."

"What no it's bigger on the inside?" i ask sarcastically

"No i know that she is dimensionally transdental, and are you really going to snap at me all the time, pushing people away doesn't help the pain you know." she said, he voice was light and carried a British accent, what she had said brought me up short, she knew, but that- that s not possible, well what do you know she's smart not many apes with a brain...

"It's 1997 if you were wondering October 15, you re in London and end street is where we are if you want to be specific." her voice carried its own sarcastic edge,

"What do you mean pushing away, and what pain?" i ask defensive and cold,

"Well if you must know you have been cold to me since i got here and sarcastic trying to scare me off because you want to be alone and what i mean by pain is that even though you hide it well your eyes are an open book, sorrow, grief, self-loathing, discontent, the list goes on those are just some of the emotions i can see in your eyes, that and i used to do that to," she explains with a smile, she looked genuinely happy, i didn't know how wrong i was... "Talking helps you know, though personally therapists cost a lot and just make you confused, professionals are over rated." she exclaims he head tilted to the side, i chuckle lightly

"You seem to know a lot for someone who hasn't known those emotions..." my voice is slightly hollow

"Who says i haven't felt those emotions and that i still do, I m just good at hiding things, i shouldn't really talk about talking to someone but i can tell you that bottling things up isn't a good idea and that it will make you break down at the most in opportune times." she says her smile still in place,

"Why do you hide your emotions then, and tell others not to?" i ask, my voice becomes more snarky now,

"People shouldn't end up the way i did," her voice becomes lower a whisper and her smile drops from her face, "Oh that s right i haven't introduced myself, sorry I m can be so forgetful sometimes, I m Aurora, Aurora Amanda Smith pleased to meet you, and you are?" her smile back in place her voice cheerful again,

"The Doctor." i wait for the normal question, 'doctor who?' you know that one

"Nice to meet you doctor." she says she didn't question it, not even a curious glance at the name

"Aren t you gonna ask, you know doctor what?" i ask confused, this human was interesting

"Why would i ask that, or do you want me to ask?" i look at her shake my head she goes back to looking at the console

"Um- Doctor you got a screen flashing over here don t know if it's important or not but it has hostile written across the screen." i look over sharply, that monitor is gallifreyan she shouldn t be able to read that, i get up and walk over to her and see she's right, a picture pops up at the side

"Shit." i didn't need this, but then again it could distract me for a while, the picture was of the race known as the fiends, vicious blood thirsty things that could control things like blood lightening wind and fire, you get the gist of things

"What what is that?" the girl asks,

"Trouble." i say shortly, she continues to look at the screen

"Anything i can do to help?" was this ape insa-

"actually do you have a camera docking station?" she looks at me for a minute before running out and i assume, and hope she is going to get it, i run my hand down my face, she was interesting, pretty, and a slight mystery, i wonder what she meant good at hiding it?

"Got it doctor!" she says running over to me startling me out of thought , i nod take it from her hook it to the console on the other side and grab the hammer, still think that Manuel was wrong,

*Time skip same memory*

"Hurry up, Aurora!" i shout, fiends were going to fry in about a minute and she was lagging behind, we reach the door of the TARDIS and the bomb goes off and we are knocked through the door,

"Owie" i hear her say, i look over to her and see her rubbing her head i go over to her

"'ere let me 'ave a look." i cup he face and look at her head, slight bump, decent headache for a while but i have- "here, eat this the headache will go away then, she was good knew how to have a laugh and be serious when the time came for it, she was okay at running, but she got me to forget and she made me feel warm, just like before the war...

"Mmm is that vanilla?" i look at her and laugh

"Yeah, yeah it is... listen Aurora i was wondering if you wanted to, uh, if you wanted to come with me?" i ask, i didn t want her to leave she made me forget. I look at her and see her eyes are lit up like a kid on Christmas,

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she jumped at me and hugged me, i was caught off guard and was thrown to the floor. So she went and packed, and we were off, running across the stars,

*Times skip*

The first time i knew she was different was when we were looking at the eye of the god nebula, she was enthralled and, it seemed like while she was distracted she just rattled off facts about ions and the speed of light, she looked so far away, she glowed in the light of the nebula and then we were running again.

This time we were running from a species called the Twilight, they could make you blind if they touched you and i had my guard down, it got me, i told her to run

"Run, For cryin' out loud Aurora RUN!" i shouted

"Shut up and get up, you idiot, I m perfectly capable of protecting the both of us you just don t know it..." i couldn't hear the smile in her voice it had a hard edge in it and i was hauled to my feet before i could ask about it, "Now come on, keep a hold on my hand and run straight ahead, we have a clear path okay," I go to tell her to leave me again "Don t argue with me Doctor i said move!" she pulls me forward and after about ten minutes of running she jerks me to a halt,

"Don t move from this spot and don t talk not a noise, am i understood?" her voice was hard, i nod she wasn't herself she was different, cold, but i could hear fire in her voice, fire so cold it could burn. she was gone in an instant and then i heard thud after thud and swords clashing, almost like she had taken up a sword herself, it was over in less than three minutes and she was at my side again, i heard groaning, "Doctor we can move again"

"Aurora, what did you do?" i sounded slightly hysteric to my own ears

"I cut the tendon in the back of their legs they can t follow us and no none of them are dead, now let's go," i stay silent and follow her running again, she sounded like a solider we got to the TARDIS and she sat me down on the jump chair, i heard muttering but nothing noticeable, after a few hours she spoke to me again,

"Doctor what I m about to do, just please know that i am sorry and i want you not to interfere," i nod not saying anything

"Don t nod doctor i want your word on this, swear on the TARDIS that you will not interfere, damn,

"I swear on the TARDIS that i won t interfere." i say through gritted teeth, suddenly there was a humming from somewhere, then i felt warm finger tips pressed against my temples, my sight came back in a golden rush, what i saw was Aurora but she was glowing, her hair burning bright like the sun and her skin golden, "Aurora, What have you done?!" i shouted, she had taken in the time vortex it would kill her, why would the TARDIS let her do this?

"I have taken the time vortex and healed you doctor." i moved to take it out of her "Remember your word" her voice echoed and i couldn t move,

"It'll kill you Aurora, i need to take it out of you."

"You don t need to doctor, it would kill you before it kills me. I am in perfect control but i might be near the edge of death for a while." She says this with a smile and suddenly the Vortex leaves her and goes back to the console, it snapped closed and she fell backwards, i barely caught her before she hit the floor,

*Time skip same memory*

When she woke up it had been two weeks, i had barely moved from her side since she had pulled that stunt,

"What the hell where you thinking!" i shouted at her,

"The TARDIS agreed with me, and you could be grateful that you have your sight back you know!" she shouted back, it had gone on for about ten minutes before i caved, i pulled her into my arms and held on tightly

"You scared the hell out of me, i thought you were going to die." i murmured

"I was in control the entire time i was fine it just took a toll on my body seeing as it was the first time." i hadn't registered it at the time that she had said that, 'first time'. i meant she would do it again.

"When we were running you were different almost like a solider," i see her flinch and she smiles brightly, her word suddenly echo in my head, the first time we had met she had said 'Who says i haven't felt those emotions, that i still do?' how much does she hide? "Don t close up on me Aurora, you re the one who said bottling it up was dangerous." she lets out a shaky breath and pulls back, slightly

"There are things you can t know yet doctor but i will say i know what it's like in a war..." i was shocked when she had said that.

*Time skip*  
The next time she used the Vortex was when the cyber men had attacked a random planet and were going to convert the peaceful species allenares (Allen-Are-es) they had been attacking the children and she had snapped and turned cold again, but this time i could see her face, she wasn't Aurora anymore, she was a blizzard of ice and snow, cold frozen and almost unfeeling, the only difference was she wouldn't melt under heat.

"how long will this go on for?" she had asked children were hiding and parents were on the street trying to protect their homes and families, she looked heartbroken, when suddenly a scream tore through the street, she turned around so fast i couldn't stop her, a young girl around the earth age of seven was running to her mother s side when a cyber-man came up behind her and uttered one word that had snapped any compassion from her heart,

"DELETE!" it's hand clamped around the child s neck and another earth shattering scream tore from the girl as she was electrocuted, blood pouring from her nose and mouth, Aurora had turned back into the TARDIS and walked to the console muttering again,

"I can handle it, they're children, you would do the same." were some of the few things i caught and then the panel snapped open again

"Aurora, Don t!" i shouted but it was too late, she turned to me and she looked as she had the last time, glowing golden but one difference was that there was no compassion, no love, just pure hatred, she stepped passed me and walked towards the palace, getting there myself following and trying to reason uselessly she stepped into the throne room and saw the cyber king,

"You are unknown, you have power, you will be upgraded." two cyber men had grabbed her arms when they had a hold on her they were blown away by an invisible force

"No, i will not, i have stood in those streets and i have seen children murdered, i want you to tell me why..." her voice was calm but there was no emotion behind it, they were hidden in her eyes,

"The children are un necessary they are disposable, they are not needed..."

"Children are living breathing things and you have no control over them, you are a cyber-controller, what right do you have to make that decision?" she asked

"Cyber men are supreme, we have every right."

"You are tiny and i can see you existence is nothing but a spec in the universe, i would devide them, but i am not like you, you want to live forever?"

"Correct." the cyber king answered

"Then allow me to make your wish come true," with that a burst of power came from her washing over the entire planet and where the cyber controller had stood was a statue of a cyber-man, "Now you will live forever, never harming another soul again," her voice echoed throughout the entire city and she turned walked passed me and outside towards the TARDIS, people looking at her stunned. just by the look you could tell she would be worshiped for saving them, all because she wouldn't see a child hurt or dead, she put the vortex back and stumbled, but she was conscious 'it was the first time' it kept on catching up to me too late.

After the feast in her honour we returned to the TARDIS and she stood by the console again, her hands resting on it her eyes closed

"Aurora, i can t tell you how stupid that was, what if you didn t make it this time?"

"Would you be able to stand and watch that if you had the power to stop it peacefully?" i couldn't answer, because i know i would have done the same, she was so stupidly human, and she was the best there was, i walked over to her and did the one thing i had longed to do for months, i kissed her, and she responded, i was happy. It was the start of both a beautiful relationship and the end of it...

*Time Skip*

We had been together for three years now and she would use the vortex when needed, she seemed to be able to control it, three years, it had been rough, we had our arguments, just like everyone, ours got nasty most of the time and she would leave, she had been taught by the TARDIS how to fly her, and she would be gone for days at a time before i could find her and say I m sorry, she was the only one who could make me apologise she had even made me cry, but i was about to find out something important, and on the same day she would save thousands of civilisations.

she had sat me down and was talking about the vortex because i was curious, by the end of it she seemed edgy

"Aurora what s wrong?" i asked

"You know when we had first met?" I nod " and when i said there was so much you couldn't know yet?" i nod again "Well i have to tell you what you couldn t be told then," i listened intently from there on "okay no interruptions questions at the end, right, when we first met i walked into the TARDIS like i owned the place and wasn't surprised by what was on the inside, i could read you like an open book and had all the qualities you liked, i was perfect for you, literally, i was made for you, Theta... now don t go interrupting yes i know your name, and yes i have known for a while, in fact you dear doctor are a thief, the TARDIS didn t like you suffering through the time war, so she took what she needed from your mind to create the perfect Link (Time lord version of a Mate) and she made me. i could take the time vortex because i was basically a living container, not only that but i was made by the TARDIS a ship that can see into the future, she made me so i wouldn't leave you unless it was against my power, i am made for you Theta, no one else." i was shocked into silence when the ship shook, we ran to the console, and i stored that information away to think about later,

"Distress signal, locking on." i shout to her as she hits buttons and pulls leavers running around the console as though she had done it all her life, and i suppose she had, suddenly we were jolted down to the floor,

"Where did we land?" she asks, getting up i look at the monitor,

"Guess, I m sure you will know" she groans

"England really, what is so alien appealing about it, what sort of alien is it this time?" i look at the screen again and a picture comes up

"Fuck, Ivy Creeds" they were sort of like vampires, abnormally beautiful but very deadly and wanted basically what every other alien wants Domination of the universe and me, dead.

"Oh fuck, Creeds really, could things be any worse?" she said with a grimaced "How do we go about this, we barely got away the last time, the only thing that would... no sorry there's nothing i can think of..."

*Time Skip, Same memory*

We were in an abandoned ware house and Aurora was distracted, but i didn't know what by, that should have been a clue she was never distracted

"Would the time vortex work?" i asked,

"Hmm, what now not on them, to many, more complicated than cyber's, don't worry I ll think of something, you go and work on things out there, i lean down kiss her and run out, not knowing what was running through her head.

An hour later i come back to see her attaching clamps to the walls, opposite sides,

"What are you doing Smithy?" i ask

"welll, i have an idea, i just needed time to set it up is all, now here's what we're gonna do, the time vortex has enough power to open a portal to the void, which is what I ll be doing, whilst it is open, we grab a hold of the clamps and put the handcuff around our wrists to make sure no one falls, hold on for dear life and the Creeds will be sucked in, I close the void and then we're done." i didn t think on what might happen, she was so good at hiding things it was too late, attaching the handcuff to my hand

"This gives me ideas and brings back good memories" i say grinning, she smiles at me and kisses me almost desperately, like it would be the last,

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" she whispers two words as she steps back

"I'm sorry." her smile drops and i see regret, sorrow and love in her gaze. she walks over to her clamp,

"What do you mean you re sorry?" i asked panic making its way into my voice

"I left out one bit, to get you to go along with it, when i said i close the void, i mean it, i have to close it, a complicated space and time anomaly, i have to go into the void..." it clicked together, the kiss, the way she said i love you, she doesn t say it a lot, she likes it to be special, and she was never desperate

"Aurora don t do this," i reach over to undo the cuffs but they won t undo

"I took precautions Theta, these are psychic cuffs, i have them programed to unlock when the void is closed," her voice was sad but loving

"Please don t-"

"I am so very sorry." suddenly the vortex entered her, flowing from the TARDIS behind her

"NO!" i shouted pleading with her to stop, she opened the void and then everything was pulled Creeds flying passed us and i was looking at her tears in my eyes, she was leaving me, and i couldn't stop her, tears were running down her face and after a few minutes all the creeds were gone, finally she said four words that still haunt me,

"I'll see you again." and she undid her cuffs and flew backwards holding my eyes until the very end my scream tearing from my throat, the void closed and the cuffs undid themselves, i fell to the floor in despair, i met you five years later, cold bitter and alone.

*End of flashbacks*

Rose was looking at me with tears in her eyes hands over her mouth,

"I m sorry" she choked out, i had tears running down my face as i looked back at the picture, we were on the planet Aurora, it was a beach planet and the sky constantly had the Aurora Borealis in the sky, it was her birthday and i thought she would have enjoyed it, but trouble seemed to follow us everywhere, she still had fun, she had said as much. I looked back at Rose to see her looking past me her mouth hanging open.

I turned around and saw a black hole in the wall of this room, and something flying out of it, gold dust.

it started to gather together and shape, when it was done the golden dust had taken shape of a female humanoid, colour was slowly added to the gold, first a peach skin colour, then what appeared to be a washout blue jean colour, a red top, her hair stayed the same i reached for my sonic, but stopped short at the colour of the eyes TARDIS blue...

"I said i would see you again, doctor." he voice was melodic and felt like cold water on a burn,

"Aurora?" my voice was shaky she hadn't seen me in this form and, she she disappeared six and a half years ago.

"Well you sure have changed, how did you die?" my breath caught in my throat, it was her, and she was back... "Well..." she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow,

"Rose, uh this girl here, she took in the time vortex and it was killing her, i had to take it out, and it killed me." i explain in a slight daze staring at her,

"You idiot you know no one can take in the time vortex, you re not supposed to and I ve told you just that haven't i?" she asks, i nod

"You can take it in, I m an anomaly, i shouldn't exist, and I ve had practise, now don t be rude introduce me to you new companion" she gestures to Rose, i was struggling with my words and Rose seemed to notice

"I'm Rose Tyler, it's nice to meet you." she says her voice shaking in disbelief

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler, I'm Aurora Amanda Smith, call me Aurora, i would also like to thank you for taking care of this idiot, lord knows how much trouble he gets into, i had to build up power to manifest in the void to get here, a nightmare." she says grinning, Rose smiles at her and laughs, i couldn't take my eyes off of her,

"Listen I m tired so I m going to head to bed, night doctor, night Aurora." she says leaving, the door closes and she says one word

"Theta." she says it so softly full of love and guilt, i fell to my knees in front of her and held onto her waist, as tight as i could, she was back she was home, i felt warm again, whole.

"I love you so much, i won t let you leave again." i cried until i could no more and she led me to my room, i more or less dragged her to my bed, and get to know her again, as much as i could, and then i held her all night and slept peacefully for the first time in six years six months three weeks five days and eleven hours.

End

Okay i don t know what to make of it but it is now over, let me know what you think, like i said at the beginning i just had to get it out of my head, so i thought why not let you guys read it? let me know what you think, this is and always will be a one shot though thanks for reading

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


End file.
